Braving The Frozen Heart
by Clytemnestra13
Summary: What if Princess Merida and Queen Elinor of Dunbroch had attended Queen Elsa's coronation? What would be different? How would the characters and their stories change? This is how I imagine it to be. Femslash! Don't like, don't read. I own nothing.


A/N: Hey guys! Sorry about the mistakes in this one. I wrote the whole thing on my iPad in about two days, so I hope it's not too awful. If anyone has some constructive criticism, please leave a review. I love hearing what people have to say about my work. I'm always trying to improve. Thanks for reading! Also, I don't own anything.

XXXXXXXXXX

What if the day of Elsa's coronation, Merida and her mother had been present. What difference could a wild Scottish Princess make in the grand scheme of things?

Merida grumbled as her mother, Queen Elinor of Dunbroch, fussed over her appearance once again. They had travelled to the kingdom of Arendelle to honor the crowning of - the now of age - Princess Elsa. Merida had heard the stories about how Elsa and the younger princess's parents had passed away years before when their ship had not returned from sea. Little was known of either princess from that day forward. Little had been known before that truth be told. The kingdom had been locked down years before and the staff reduced considerably if the rumors were to be believed. Merida had yet to learn why.

"Stop fidgeting so much. Ye're going to mess up yer hair. Gods know we don't have the time to fix that again" Elinor scolded her daughter.

Merida rolled her eyes, but did as her mother commanded. One did not disobey the Queen of Dunbroch in public. Merida knew it would not be worth the repercussions later. Merida and her mother had once seen very little in the same light. Now, they were much better about spending time together and accepting each other's strengths and weaknesses. Merida had been permitted to bring her bow and horse Angus on this trip at least. In the past, Elinor would have strictly forbidden it. Both Angus and her bow were meant to stay on the ship though as a compromise. Arendelle was a much more stiff kingdom than their home back in the Scottish Highlands.

Elinor led the way through the crowded streets of Arendelle with Merida following along in her less refined stomping, swinging her head from side to side as she watched the other people in the streets. There were children complaining to their parents about having to go to a formal gathering instead of playing. Excited men and women talking about how they were finally going to see the inside of the castle again. And old men telling stories of when the king and queen from before had held grand balls for the kingdom and it's neighbors.

Merida also spotted several other foreign diplomats. One such man, flanked by two hulking guards was rubbing his hands together like a raccoon about to bust into a pile of waste. Merida didn't like the look of him, deciding to keep her eyes out for him if he was to get too close to her or her mother.

"Welcome to Arendelle!"

A few guards and servants were standing just outside the castle doors greeting the multitude of guests. Only those on the list were permitted to actually go inside though. Everyone else was free to mill around the square. Merida had to admit the large fountains on either side of the castle entrance were beautiful. People were everywhere, waiting for the one glimpse they might get of their queen when she formally stood on the balcony and was declared so to the kingdom.

"Queen Elinor and Princess Merida of Dunbroch." Merida's mother was telling the guard with the clipboard.

"Welcome to Arendelle." The female servant beside him said as he nodded in her direction, indicating they were on the list.

Merida's head was on a swivel as she followed her mother through the large halls filled with color. Paintings hung every few yards. Vases of varying plants lined the walls. Chandeliers of gold and crystal hung from every ceiling. Merida's mouth hung open slightly as she stared at it all in awe.

"Merida, close ye're mouth. It's no' lady-like." Elinor warned.

Merida snapped her mouth shut and focused more on where her mother was leading her.

Inside the grand ballroom, Merida spotted a young woman with ginger hair flitting around the room saying hello to everyone she saw. She figured this young woman had been a servant until she noticed the elegant dress she wore.

"That must be Princess Anna of Arendelle." Elinor spoke without looking at her daughter.

Merida glanced at her mother before looking back at the young woman.

"She looks like she hasn't seen another person in years." Merida remarked.

"The locals said this is the first time the doors have been opened in nearly fifteen years. And that the staff was reduced to the bare minimum. She likely hasn't seen so many people since she was very young."

Merida scoffed. "Why would they do a dumb thing like that?"

Elinor scowled at her daughter. "It's no' for us to judge another kingdom's decisions. Anyways, I don't have the slightest idea."

Elinor glided ahead to make her formal greetings to the new Queen of Arendelle. Merida watched her mother until she caught sight of the new queen. The woman was dressed in a teal dress with a purple cloak and teal gloves on her hands. Her waist was slim, but her hips had a slight flare to them. Merida guessed the young queen was wearing a corset under the dress to make her waste so thin.

"Evil things." Merida hissed to herself.

Merida's mouth hung open again as she seen that the queen's hair was so pale blonde, it was nearly white. It did not make her look aged though. In fact, the queen didn't look to be any older than Merida herself. She did look more poised though. Merida had never mastered the art of refinement. She took after her father more so than her mother much to Elinor's irritation at times of formality. This young woman seemed to have the strict upbringing her mother had wanted for her. Maybe more so. She had perfect posture, perfect manners and held a kind, but distant smile on her lips.

"Greetings, Queen Elsa." Elinor began. "I am Queen Elinor of Dunbroch. We are a small kingdom, with much to offer. I hope that in yer reign, we may find reason to be friends in the years to come."

Elsa held her friendly, distant smile as she replied to the Queen of Dunbroch. "I look forward to entering negotiations with you in the future. Please, enjoy your stay in Arendelle. It is nice to make new friends."

Elinor nodded her head to the new queen and motioned for Merida to make her greetings as well.

Merida moved forward and lightly grasped the queen's hand in hers, dropping a light kiss on the back of it as her father would a foreign maiden's and introduced herself. "I'm Princess Merida of Dunbroch. Me mum hopes I'll make a good impression on ye. How am I doing?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Elsa stared at this foreign princess as she grasped her hand still. The kiss she'd planted on the back of it could still be felt. Elsa did not dare to offend the woman by pulling away, but she was not comfortable with the physical contact. She did, however, enjoy this woman's boldness. She had not curtsied as a typical princess might. Instead, she had carried herself more like a prince and grasped her hand for a kiss.

Elsa realized then that she still had not answered the woman with the fiery curls. Tamed as they may appear to be pulled over one shoulder with a ribbon circling them, Elsa figured they would bounce, wild and free when unbound.

Elsa blinked as she tried to remember the princess's question and then think of a response. Finally she thought of something both true and inoffensive.

"You make quite the impression, Princess Merida of Dunbroch. Your mother, I presume, has asked for a future alliance. I look forward to seeing more of you both."

The woman, Merida, smiled so broadly at her response, Elsa's own smile stretched a bit further and held a smidge of true warmth for a fleeting moment.

XXXXXXXXXX

Merida stomped back over to her mother with that same broad smile she wore when she was rather proud of herself.

"I think she liked me." She stated when she was close enough for her mother to hear her.

Elinor was standing wide-eyed as she looked from the queen to her daughter.

"I believe she did as well."

Merida's smile stretched further across her face if that were possible. She headed away from her mother then and over to the table of treats. The same young woman her mother had indicated must be the other Princess of Arendelle was there sticking her fingers in the icing of a chocolate cake.

"I saw that." Merida whispered over her shoulder.

The princess startled. "Oh! I'm sorry. I just wanted to taste it before I took it. Of course I wasn't just going to leave it like that!"

Merida chuckled. "I would have done the same thing. What do ye say we both get a slice?"

The princess straightened up and smiled then. "I'll get us some plates!"

Merida liked this princess. She was friendly, enthusiastic and liked to break the rules.

"I'm Anna by the way." The girl said when she had returned.

"So ye are the other princess."

Anna blushed. "Well, yes. But you don't have to call me Princess or anything. Anna is fine."

Merida nodded. "I'm Merida. It's nice to meet ye." Merida held out her hand for a handshake.

Anna stared at the hand for a moment, then held out hers to imitate Merida. Merida chuckled as she clasped her forearm and shook it. Anna seemed confused at first, but then shook Merida's arm faster with a smile on her face.

Anna looked back at the cake sitting on the table before them after a moment. "Don't you just love chocolate?! I haven't had any in years it seems."

"I have chocolate nearly every day back home. Me wee brothers and I sneak treats from the kitchens all the time."

"Where are you from?" Anna asked, then threw her hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry. That was rude, wasn't it? You don't have to tell me."

Merida laughed at the girl. "I'm from Dunbroch. It's a small kingdom South-West of here. Across the sea a ways.

"Dunbroch." Anna said, testing the word on her tongue. "Are you someone of importance there? A baroness? A duchess? A diplomat?"

Merida chuckled again at this woman's enthusiasm. "Me da's the king. King Fergus, the bear slayer."

Anna gaped at her a moment. "Princess… Oh, my parents would be so disappointed in me. I apologize for my behavior. I…"

Merida began laughing so hard, Anna paused mid-sentence.

"Ye've no reason to apologize. Me mum would not approve of me digging into this cake either. I don't always play by the rules myself." Merida stage whispered the last bit, making Anna giggle.

Merida quite liked the Princess of Arendelle. The queen wasn't so bad either, if a bit stiff. Merida was watching the people on the dance floor, dancing to the music. Merida had never really been one to dance. Besides, these dances were strange and too tight. She caught sight of Anna awkwardly standing beside her sister before getting drug onto the dance floor by the same strange man Merida had seen rubbing his hands together by the docks.

Merida laughed out loud, causing her mother to begin scolding her, when the man ducked his head down and nearly lost his glued-on hair. Why would a man glue his hair to his head anyways? He looked like a chicken, hopping around Anna the way he was. Anna oddly seemed to be having fun though.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was sometime later and many dance invitations later that Merida noticed something happening between the royals of Arendelle. Anna was clasping onto Elsa and the queen was getting visibly irritated. It wasn't until Elsa had declared the party over and Anna had ripped off one of her gloves that Merida became concerned though. Elsa had shot a stream of magic from her hands. Ice magic. Merida cursed under her breath, but her mother was too distracted by the scene before them to scold her just then.

Spikes of ice separated Elsa from the rest of the people in the room. Merida watched the horror dance across Elsa's face before she turned and fled from the castle. The same strange man with the glued-on hair called her magic sorcery, which seemed to stir fear in the other guests. Anna looked only confused and hurt.

In the next moment, Anna was chasing after her sister. Trying to bring her back. Others were putting together groups of soldiers to bring the queen back in chains. Merida knew she had to act fast. She fled from her mother's side and raced back to their ship by the docks. The fjord was already frozen over when she reached the water's edge. Merida hesitated only a moment before racing across the ice to her anchored ship. Angus was snorting in agitation when Merida pulled herself onboard. He was not happy about the sudden cold, nor the obvious magic that had caused it. Merida grabbed up her bow before leaping to Angus' back and pushing him to jump from the ship's deck to the frozen fjord below.

Angus huffed as his hooves hit the ice. Merida pushed him into a lope, hoping his footing would be ok on the ice. He didn't stumble as he crossed the fjord to the water's edge opposite the castle, so Merida pushed him further. Angus huffed again as he picked up speed, going up the mountain trail. Steep climbs weren't the issue. Angus had lots of experience going uphill. It was the ice and snow that had Merida concerned for her horse, but the two had just as much experience riding together as they lacked riding in snow and could tell if one or the other was off. Angus would tell Merida if he couldn't handle it.

Merida looked up the mountain, where the snow seemed to be swirling the thickest. She watched as a smaller horse, black and white, raced up the trail ahead. She could just make out the green cloaked woman on the back of the horse.

"Anna." Merida whispered to herself. "Let's go, Angus."

Merida snapped the reins on Angus's neck, urging him ever faster.

Merida soon lost sight of Anna and her horse. Angus was moving as fast as his bulky form would allow, but Anna's horse was from this harsh land. He was better equipped to move through the snow and ice.

"It's getting cold, boy. Let's find somewhere to hunker down for a bit." Merida said to Angus after an hour or so.

They came across a trading post where they saw a man getting thrown out the door. A reindeer stood nearby, a questioning expression on his face as he searched the man.

"No, Sven, I didn't get your carrots." The man told him.

Merida and Angus stayed hidden as they watched the pair sneak into the shed a little ways away. A few moments later, the door opened again. Merida ducked before she noticed Anna striding out, looking much warmer in her newly acquired winter wear. But where was her horse? Merida watched as Anna's head swung toward the shed and she strode in it's direction. Merida left Angus by the small stand of trees as she entered the trading post.

"Yoo-hoo!" The man greeted her.

"Oh, hello." Merida answered. She peered around the place and found very few items that could benefit her, but Merida was resourceful. She took things that didn't look like they'd do much at all for her, but she figured she could make use of them somehow.

She gave the man, Oaken, her coins and left with the few things she wanted. The man seemed friendly enough. She couldn't imagine why the blonde guy with the reindeer had been thrown out.

Angus snorted when Merida returned to him. Sleigh marks led up the trail away from the trading post. Merida decided to remain on the side of caution. Who knew what people were up here and what they might be after. Merida plucked the string on her bow as Angus trudged up the trail.

XXXXXXXXXX

Elsa had just kicked Anna, Olaf and whoever the guy was out of her ice palace. The giant snow creature she had conjured chased them all off. It wasn't long before the soldiers had arrived. Elsa had locked herself inside the ice palace and sent the snow creature to stop the soldiers. She only wanted to be left alone. Why couldn't they leave her be?

Prince Hans of the Southern Isles and the Duke of Weselton's guards got past the snow creature. Elsa was able to stop the two guards from executing her, pushing one nearly off the balcony and the other had an ice spike up against his throat. It was Hans that stopped her. She paused long enough for one of the two guards to shoot the bolt loaded on his crossbow. The ice chandelier she's made when she built the ice palace came tumbling down and both guards were released.

The world around her went black as she watched the guards stalking towards her.

XXXXXXXXXX

Merida watched the mayhem play out before her. An ornate ice staircase led up to a rather imposing ice palace on top of the North Mountain. At least, that's what she'd thought the locals had called this mountain.

At the top of the staircase, a snow creature was crawling out of the ravine. Soldiers were scrambling in all directions, trying to get away from it. The ice staircase was missing a large part of one side, something Merida had missed before now. The snow creature, now fully out of the ravine, chased the soldiers out of sight. Merida was about to emerge from her hiding place when she saw the guards of that weird guy with the glued-on hair and a man dressed in a white suit dragging an unconscious Elsa between them out of the castle.

Merida watched the man in the suit shackle Elsa and direct the men to take her back down the mountain. He mounted up on his horse and raced back in the direction of the castle. He must have been rather sure they would be able to handle the queen in such a state. He hadn't anticipated another threat though.

Merida crept from her hiding place, bow drawn and arrow knocked.

"Don't move, or I'll be making holes in yer behinds." She threatened.

The guards halted and Merida could hear Elsa groan, starting to wake up.

"Put the nice queen down easy and ye'll be free to run home."

The guards didn't turn, but they slowly lowered Elsa to the snow at their feet. Merida was tense, waiting. She was right not to lower her bow. One of the guards grabbed for their sword and spun around. The other reached for Elsa's arm. Merida shot her arrow off at the guard with the sword. It nicked his hand, causing him to drop the blade and grab his now bleeding hand. The second guard was stopped by the arrow that landed at his feet.

"A warnin' shot. Leave the queen be. I'll be takin' care of her from here."

The guards exchanged a glance before running off down the mountain together. Merida waited another few minutes before lowing her bow and placing the arrow back in her quiver. Angus snorted, sniffing at the Ice Queen still half out of it. Merida joined him, intending on moving the queen from the cold snow and into the ice palace again.

XXXXXXXXXX

Elsa came-to slowly. She lifted her head to search her surroundings when she came face to face with a black and white horse. She gasped as she jumped back, trying to raise her arms in defense. That's when she realized her hands were shackled together.

"Where am I? What do you want with me?" She cried out.

The fiery, red-headed princess from Dunbroch came into view then.

"I'm no' going to hurt you, lass." She answered.

Oddly, even to herself, Elsa believed her. Elsa stilled as the Scottish princess inspected her shackles.

"I don't know how we're going to get those off, but I won't stop until we do." She promised.

Elsa looked again at the shackles before she allowed her ice magic to flow through her and freeze the metal solid. Merida's eyes widened as she watched the ice coat the locks.

"Hold very still." She commanded, then a sword was swung down on her bound wrists.

Elsa turned her head away, expecting to feel the sword go right through her hands. When she felt no pain, she looked back at her hands, now free of the shackles. Merida held the sword in a relaxed grip. Where had the sword even come from?

"Thank you." She said. Best not to look a gift horse in the mouth. Even if she had more questions than answers.

"Oh, no problem. I was planning to come up here and just talk, but those soldiers seemed to have had other plans. Glad I got here when I did."

"So am I." Elsa admitted.

Merida stood awkwardly, rocking from her heels to her toes again. "So…ye built this?"

Elsa followed her gaze to the ice palace behind her. "Yes." She answered simply.

"Looks like it needs a few repairs already. I'm sure it was lovely when ye first did it. It still is actually."

"Thank you." Elsa said again, blushing. "Would you like to see inside?"

Merida smiled broadly. "Oh, I'd love to!"

Elsa smiled in return and led the Scottish princess towards the stairs. Elsa paused there, looking at the damage done by the fighting. She peeked over her shoulder at Merida before taking a deep breath and using her ice to mend the broken pieces. Sheepishly, she turned to see how Merida had reacted. For her part, Merida had only tensed with caution. She didn't run, or curse Elsa's use of magic.

"Did I scare you?" Elsa asked.

"It's no' me first time around magic."

"It's not?"

Merida shook her head. "No. I once asked a witch to help me change me mum. Turned her into a bear. Was no' what I imagined."

"A bear?!"

Merida nodded again. "Long story. Maybe I'll tell ye about it after we fix this mess."

Elsa nodded, indicating she'd like to hear it. She was curious now. Why a bear? And why the Queen of Dunbroch? Elsa led Merida into the ice palace. Merida gasped in awe of the giant ice sculpture. It was a masterpiece really.

"Yer magic is impressive. I don't think I've seen anything like it before."

"Even knowing a witch?" Elsa questioned.

"The witch seemed to only know one spell. Turning people into bears. I s'pose it works for multiple situations."

Elsa again wondered about this witch. Why bears? She hummed in response.

"Is this where ye were planning to spend the rest of yer days then?" Merida inquired.

Elsa looked back at the younger woman. Why had she come here? She wasn't intending on forcing her back down the mountain obviously and she wasn't going to put an end to her. Elsa wasn't even sure why she'd invited her in considering she'd kicked her own little sister out. Forcibly.

"I'm not sure. I hadn't really thought that far ahead. I was just…" Elsa looked around her castle, a smile playing at the edges of her lips. "I was finally free! Free to be myself."

XXXXXXXXXX

Merida enjoyed seeing the queen so happy. She'd seen the queen afraid, stiff and she'd seen her sad, but she hadn't honestly seen her happy. She might have been momentarily amused by Merida when they first met, but it was nothing compared to how she looked now.

"I don't think ye've smiled since we met. Ye have a beautiful smile."

Elsa blushed as she turned to face Merida again. "Thank you." She nearly whispered.

"Why didn't ye just tell everyone ye had magic? Why hide it?"

Elsa frowned. "I hurt someone when I was just a child. My parents brought me to a troll in the mountains who told me that people's fear would destroy me and that I had to learn how to control my powers." Elsa's words were quiet as she continued to tell Merida her tale. "My father decided to limit the staff and shut the rest of the kingdom out until I could control my powers. I was never able to…"

Merida felt sorry for the young queen before her. How could isolation be good for a scared child?

"Well, yer parents went about it all wrong if ye ask me. Ye should have been outside practicing yer skills, no' locked away like that princess from Far Far Away."

XXXXXXXXXX

Elsa looked puzzledly at Merida, but dismissed the bit about the foreign princess.

Merida continued. "Me da used to take me out into the woods every day to practice me archery skills. When I could shoot a bullseye from Angus' back at a full gallop, he said I was ready. Yer da should have helped ye practice yer ice magic."

Elsa blinked. What if her father and mother had allowed her to practice her magic? At six, she had great control over her magic. It was only after they began telling her to lock it away - to conceal, don't feel - that she had begun losing control.

Merida spoke again. "Ye don't have to go back down there if ye don't want to, but having the control to stop this blasted snowstorm would be nice, no?"

Elsa stared at Merida. "Anna said there was a storm down in Arendelle. Is that true?"

Merida shrugged. "Unless it usually snows in July here, yes. Angus and I had to make our way up here through several feet of it. The fjord itself was frozen solid after ye left."

Elsa gasped. "I did all that? I had no idea I could."

"Well, ye also made a creature of snow and ice, unless there is some other ice magic wielding being out here. Did ye know ye could do that?"

Elsa shook her head. "Not until Olaf."

"What's an Olaf?" Merida asked.

Elsa smiled sadly. "An old memory. I created a snowman as a child for Anna and I with my magic. I named him Olaf. I guess when I made him again on my way up here, I made him come to life. He was with Anna when she came here."

"So Anna did know ye had ice magic." Merida stated.

Elsa shook her head again. "No, the trolls took her memories. Changed them."

XXXXXXXXXX

Merida paused, piecing the puzzle of Elsa's past together. "The person ye hurt, was it Anna?"

Elsa fell to her knees, crying out. Merida moved forward, then hesitated. It was when she heard the first sobs that she moved forward once more. Merida dropped down beside her and pulled Elsa into her.

"Easy, lass. Anna is ok now."

Elsa sobbed harder still. "I nearly hurt her again when she was here. If not for that boy she was with, I would have. He pushed her out of the way in time. I hadn't meant to release the blast. It just happened."

Merida searched for the lessons her mother had taught her. How did one handle consoling a queen with ice magic? She didn't think her mother had covered that lesson yet. Wing it it is then.

"Ye didn't mean to. And ye said the boy saved her. Anna's fine. Ye didn't hurt her."

"But I could have! I almost did." Elsa cried.

Merida sighed. "Sounds like now is as good a time as any for ye to get in some practice. How about we fix that chandelier?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Elsa pulled herself together and aimed her magic at the chandelier. Merida thought practice would help, so practice she would. She still didn't understand why she trusted this foreign princess so easily. After the chandelier had been repaired though, Elsa was unsure of what to do.

"Make a wall of ice there. About three inches thick." Merida insisted.

Elsa did as she was told, not understanding how this would help.

Merida drew back the string on her bow and landed an arrow in the middle of the wall about chest high. Merida drew another arrow and released, splitting the first arrow in half. While incredibly impressed, Elsa didn't understand the point of the exercise.

"Yer turn. Split the arrow." Merida urged.

"What?" Elsa asked, incredulously.

"Ye heard me! Split the arrow. Use yer magic."

Elsa turned back to the arrow in front of them. She thought for a moment before giving a shrug and sending a spike of ice at the wall, splitting the arrow perfectly in two.

"Nice shot! First try. Ye're a natural." Merida cheered.

Elsa could feel the smile pulling at her lips. She made another spike and split the first in half. Then again and again. She was beginning to laugh hysterically with unbridled joy before long. Merida stood by, a broad smile on her face as she watched Elsa play.

XXXXXXXXXX

Merida recalled the early days with her bow. Her dad had taken her out and insisted she practice until her fingers were nearly bleeding from the blisters the wood of the bow and the slip of the string left on her hands. It took days to hit the target the first time. Months to hit a bullseye and years to split her arrows down the middle. All the while, King Fergus had stood by his daughter, telling her that practice made perfect and if she wanted to be as good as him someday, she'd have to keep working hard.

Merida watched Elsa until there was a significant pile of ice on the floor.

"Ok, lass. I think ye've done enough for now. Ye don't seem to have any issues controlling yer magic here."

Elsa turned to Merida in surprise, nearly forgetting she was still there. "Oh, of course. I've never felt so free."

Merida looked around them. "Ye did more with yer magic before I came here. Ye don't need me to tell ye how to use it."

Elsa looked around with a smile before it was suddenly replaced by a deep frown. "I also froze the whole kingdom as well. I may be able to make what I want with it, but I also use it when I don't mean to." Elsa looked at the ground in defeat. "And I don't know how to reverse it. I've never done that before."

Merida shrugged. "So now we know what ye need to improve on. That's why we're doing this, isn't it? To learn?"

Elsa looked hopefully at Merida. "And you're going to help me?"

Merida smiled as she nodded with certainty.

But Elsa's brows drew together. "Why? Why would the Princess of Dunbroch risk her life to help the Ice Queen that turned all of her own country to an unending winter?"

Merida shrugged. "Why no'? Someone should and me da would find it a great story to tell the kingdom and anyone else willing to listen. That man loves hearing himself talk."

Merida laughed so hard, she was holding her side.

"Ye should hear him tell the story about Mor'du and how he took his leg!"

Elsa's eyes shot wide. "Your dad took someone's leg?"

Merida laughed, shaking her head. "No, Mor'du took his leg!"

Now Elsa gasped. "Who would take a king's leg?!"

Merida was lost to a fit of giggles. Elsa failed to see how her father's mutilation by some yet to be determined man was humorous.

Merida calmed enough to explain a few moments later. "Mor'du was a demon bear. He lived for hundreds of years in our kingdom. Me da had a run-in with him when he first took the crown. In me kingdom, we fight for the throne. The strongest gets to be king." Merida explained. "Mor'du grabbed Da's leg and bit down, but Da was quick back then and slashed his sword across Mor'du's face. Mor'du took Da's leg, but Da got Mor'du's eye."

XXXXXXXXXX

Elsa was enraptured by the tale. A demon bear?! How many stories of bears were there in this kingdom? Was it overrun with bears?

"Does the demon bear still live in your kingdom?"

Merida shook her head. "No, me mum killed him two years ago."

Now Elsa was really impressed. The Queen of Dunbroch did what the king could not. She'd killed the demon bear.

"How did she do it?" Elsa asked, taking an excited step towards Merida.

Merida chuckled. "She crushed him with a stone pillar. Knocked it over on his head, she slammed his back so hard into it."

"Your mother was able to push a demon bear into a stone?! She didn't look that intimidating when I met her." Elsa mused more to herself than to Merida.

Merida erupted in laughter then. "No' as a woman. As a bear! Mor'du was coming after me. Mum went all mother bear on his arse and he didn't make it out of that fight." Merida's mood calmed though as she said the next bit. "We nearly lost Mum that day too. I thought she would be a bear forever. And it was all me fault."

Elsa was again confused, but she didn't ask this time. She moved forward to wrap her arms uncertainly around Merida's shoulders. "She is ok now. Whatever happened, she's still here."

Merida smirked as she looked back at Elsa. "And so is Anna. Time to step it up, yer highness."

XXXXXXXXXX

Three days passed before the soldiers returned to the ice palace. Anna had not made another appearance. Merida knew Elsa still felt bad about what she'd almost done to Anna, but Merida also knew the giddy, young woman would forgive her sister in the end. It was better she hadn't returned yet though.

This last visit from the soldiers had angered Merida to the point of taking action herself.

"I, Crown Princess Merida of Dunbroch, hereby declare that any who come to this ice palace with sword or bow will be deemed enemies of Dunbroch and shot upon sight. Best pass the word along before I make sieves of ye all!"

The soldiers had left quickly enough between Merida's declaration and the snow creature's appearance. Elsa had been grateful enough for the protection. She'd nearly lost her head in panic. Merida was sure that was how the snow creature had come into being in the first place.

"Relax, lass. No need to get yer panties in a twist." Merida had told her. Elsa had almost laughed at that. Merida wished she had. Elsa had such a pretty smile when she allowed herself to be happy enough.

Merida found herself imagining a life up here. She'd never been too fond of the snow, but she had Angus and Elsa was good company when she wasn't stressing about her out-of-control powers.

Merida found herself rolling her eyes often. "Ye need to relax. No one is going to get to ye so long as I and your snow monster are here."

Elsa stopped pacing and stared at Merida in surprise. "I still don't understand why you want to help me. What do you get out of it?"

"Besides a great adventure and a story of me own to tell? How about a friend?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Elsa's heart had stuttered. Could she truly have a friend? Could Merida be someone she looked to in her time of need? How could something worse than this happen? Merida had been here since the start of all this and she'd been the only one willing to STAY with Elsa, rather than force Elsa to go back down.

Elsa felt sorry for keeping Merida here. She figured Merida's mother must be missing her by now. In thanks to Merida and by extension Angus, Elsa had made a grand stable out of ice and had her snow creature gather soft pine needles to be placed inside for bedding. Angus had seemed happy enough with it and Merida smiled widely.

"Ok, lass. Next lesson." Merida said one morning.

"What lesson?" Elsa asked, confused.

"Ye've been able to build things without issue, so now let's figure out how ye can demolish something."

Elsa frowned, but aimed a blast at the practice wall she had made the first night Merida had stayed with her. The wall splintered and collapsed, leaving broken ice all over the floor.

Merida chuckled. "No' what I meant. I know ye can destroy with ye magic. Let's try to reverse it."

Elsa nodded before realizing what she'd said and shook her head hard. "I can't! I've tried!"

Merida nodded. "I know. That's why we're going to do it together. Don't worry."

Elsa hadn't noticed the lack of ice around her hands as she'd begun to worry, but Merida had. Elsa was beginning to trust Merida. Merida tried to keep in mind all the lessons her mother had drilled into her. She also recalled how much of her early lessons hadn't stuck due to differences in understanding. Merida felt she understood Elsa though. The young queen was scared of her own powers. She didn't have a friend and the only family who knew of her powers had long since passed. Elsa needed someone to believe in her and Merida did.

"Make yer wall again." Merida told her.

Elsa did as she said.

"Now, try to melt it."

"I have ice magic, not fire magic. I can't make it melt." Elsa insisted.

Merida groaned. "I know ye don't have fire magic. Just try."

Elsa huffed in a very unqueenly way and focused on the ice wall. She made no move to use her powers, but studied the wall, then her hands and back to the wall. Merida nearly laughed as she watched the Ice Queen. She knew that if she made the queen think she was laughing at her though, Elsa would not have the confidence to do as she was asked to try. Merida knew Elsa's confidence was slim and fragile. Merida had matured quite a bit in the last two years since the incident with her mother being a bear.

Elsa let a small amount of magic free, but it was still ice. Merida watched as the fear started to take over the pale queen. She moved forward then.

"Don't worry. We have time. I'm right here." Merida chanted as she placed her hands on Elsa's shoulders.

Elsa tensed for a moment, then she relaxed into Merida's hands. She breathed deeply and felt the warmth that accompanied the fiery woman behind her.

"Thank you." Elsa whispered softly. "For staying with me."

Merida replied just as softly. "Of course, yer highness."

Elsa looked over her shoulder, surprised at how close Merida was to her. The red-head's face was just inches from hers and Elsa gasped as she realized she'd been staring at her lips. Elsa shot a stream of ice magic at the wall without meaning to. The wall cracked down the center, but stayed together.

Merida moved back some and Elsa relaxed again, then she was suddenly chilled, something that never happened to her before. Elsa wasn't sure what to think of the new sensation and decided to ignore it like all her other problems in the past.

_Conceal, don't feel. _She told herself.

"Try again." She heard Merida say from some distance behind her.

Elsa straightened her shoulders and breathed deep again. She released her breath slowly and focused hard on the ice wall. Instead of opening her hand and pushing the way she did when trying to make something with her magic, Elsa pulled and closed her hand, trying to draw the magic back within herself. Nothing happened. Elsa sighed, exasperated.

"It's no use! I can't do it." Elsa moaned.

Merida huffed as well. "We'll try again later. I know ye can do it."

Elsa's sad, crooked smile told Merida she wasn't so confident.

XXXXXXXXXX

Merida sat in the small room of ice she and Elsa had decided would be her bedroom for the duration of their stay. She had noticed Elsa looking at her lips and her slip of magic right afterwards. Merida had already come to terms with her attraction to the young Queen of Arendelle. It was Elsa who would have the harder time with it all. Merida figured the stiff woman would not go along with such a relationship if she expected to return to her throne with dignity. Her people would never approve, Merida could hear her saying now.

There was a knock at her door. The ice around the room was thick, so as to give some semblance of privacy, but Merida could tell by the shadow through the ice that it was Elsa. Who else would it be?

"Come in!" Merida called.

Elsa opened the door a crack and slipped her head inside. "Am I interrupting?"

Merida chuckled. "Not much to interrupt here."

Elsa smiled coyly. "Sorry."

Merida loved Elsa's smile. It had become one of her favorite things, even as rare as they were.

"Ye've nothing to apologize for." Merida told her.

Merida recalled saying those same words to Anna not a week ago at Elsa's coronation. Her mother was likely worried sick by now. Merida should find a way to get word to her that she was ok.

"Well, don't just stand there. Come in!" Merida insisted.

Elsa opened the door the rest of the way and crossed to stand before Merida on her bed. Merida made a motion for Elsa to join her on the bed. Elsa looked uncomfortably at the small ice bed, then made a chair for herself beside it. Merida shrugged as Elsa smiled apologetically.

"Suit yerself." Merida said. "So what brings ye to me door at this hour?"

Elsa looked at the floor. "I…I'm not…I don't know."

Merida had a good idea of what was plaguing the Ice Queen, but to say so out loud would only frighten the woman.

"I shouldn't be bothering you." Elsa said, as she began to stand.

Merida grabbed her arm though. "Please, don't leave."

Elsa paused, then nodded and sat back down.

"Did ye still want to hear about how I turned me mum into a bear?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Elsa smiled and nodded. Merida launched into the tale with wild hand gestures and raised voice at dramatic points. If Merida told tales like this, Elsa could only imagine how her father told stories like that of his fight with Mor'du. Elsa gasped and cheered at the appropriate moments and when Merida was done, Elsa was amazed.

"You went through all of that just to understand one another? And you both are fine with it all?!" Elsa asked, astounded.

Merida nodded. "We've never been closer. Mum and I understand each other better now. We needed to see through each other's eyes to be able to see why the other wanted what they did. She saw that I could never be the perfect princess who wore dresses and married for politics and I saw that her lessons had greater meaning than just her trying to force her ways upon me. It was good for us." Merida paused, then laughed. "Plus, it makes one great story, does it no'?"

Elsa smiled brightly. "Yes, it does."

Merida leaned towards the Ice Queen, but Elsa pulled back suddenly. Merida knew she needed to be slow if she expected Elsa to accept her own feelings. Elsa would have to make the first move, or be truly ready when Merida did.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was another week before Elsa seemed to acknowledge her feelings again. Merida was teaching her to shoot her bow, a distraction from her ice magic. Merida's hands were around Elsa, her face along side the Ice Queen's. Elsa had turned her face to look at Merida. Merida had turned to look at Elsa too. That's when Elsa leaned in just a bit and Merida had parted her lips in invitation.

Tingles had run through Merida's body and Elsa seemed to warm against her. In the next second though, Elsa had turned away and moved out of her arms. Merida let her arms drop, her bow forgotten in her left hand. Elsa stammered as she tried to explain away the situation.

"Ye don't need to say anything." Merida told her.

Elsa looked her in the eyes. "It was wrong."

"Says who? Why shouldn't ye want to kiss me? Or me ye?"

Elsa was surprised and didn't seem to have an answer.

"I like ye. Ye like me. It's natural to want to show that. I don't regret it. Ye shouldn't either. Besides, there's no one else here to tell us it's wrong. We can do what we want here."

Elsa's mouth opened in surprise. Merida moved forward and, slowly, leaned in to kiss Elsa again, giving her the option to turn away if she wanted. Elsa didn't turn away though. She leaned into the kiss, a tear escaping her eye and she grasped the front of Merida's dress in desperation. Merida dropped her bow and wrapped her arms around Elsa's waist.

Merida had once thought her tiny waist was due to a corset. She'd since learned that Elsa was all natural. Her slim waist and sweeping hips were just what her mama gave her. Her dress of ice accentuated her features, making them more appealing to Merida.

Elsa deepened the kiss, exploring Merida's mouth with her little tongue. Merida allowed it, enjoying their kiss. She met Elsa's tongue with her own once or twice. When breathing became an issue, Elsa pulled back.

Panting, Elsa said, "That was my first kiss."

Merida smiled. "Mine too."

Elsa grinned. "It was nice."

Merida grinned devilishly. "It was great."

XXXXXXXXXX

Elsa seemed to come back to her senses then though. She gasped. "How old are you? Are you even of age?"

"I'm eighteen. I'm me land, sixteen is of age for the crown. Thirteen is of age to marry and bare children."

Elsa hesitated. She kissed Merida again chastely. "In my country, eighteen is of age for marriage. Twenty-one is of age for the crown."

"Then in both countries, I'm of age for ye to be kissing. Don't worry so much."

"Our people would never accept this." Elsa protested.

"Our people are not here. And speak for yer own people. Mine would no' dare chose me suitor for me. They know better by now." Merida smirked.

Elsa sighed. "I wish my people were as understanding as yours."

"It has nothing to do with understanding. I beat them in competition. I'm the rightful heir to me da's throne. They can no' tell me who I can marry."

Elsa nodded. "If only my kingdom were as simple as yours. All the politics in mine would keep me from holding my throne for long."

Merida snorted. "Ye're the queen, are ye no'? They can't tell ye who ye can be with. Ye've got magic too. Just tell them how it is."

Elsa shook her head. "I couldn't expect my people to follow me out of fear. They don't respect strength the way your people seem to. They follow intellect. And they can't see reason when they have fear."

Merida's head shot up. "That's it!"

Elsa's eyes widened. "What's it?"

"Fear! Yer magic! Ye can't see the answer to the problem, because ye fear the cause."

Elsa nodded. "Ok, but how do we fix that? I can't just turn off my fear."

Merida shook her head. "Ye haven't feared yer magic since we got rid of the soldiers. Ye just fear what might happen if ye can't stop it. We need to break it down more. Yer magic is linked to yer emotions. If fear causes the crude ice yer magic makes, what makes the pretty stuff?"

Elsa had to think about that for a minute. "I'm not sure."

"How did ye do it as a child?"

Elsa shrugged. "I just made what I wanted. Same with this castle and the staircase. I wanted it to be there and then it was."

"So desire." Merida stated.

Elsa thought a moment before nodding along. "I suppose so."

"Then what emotion could reverse it? What is the opposite of fear?"

"Security?" Elsa wondered aloud.

"Do ye feel secure?"

Elsa thought for a while. Was she secure? She felt protected by the snow creature and by Merida, but secure? No. She wanted to, but she just couldn't knowing the soldiers in Arendelle wanted her either dead, or brought to justice. She couldn't reverse the magic she'd done, so death was the most likely outcome if they caught her.

Elsa didn't have to speak for Merida to know the answer. "It's ok, lass. We'll work on it together."

XXXXXXXXXX

Another two days and Anna was back with a mission. She pounded on the door with determination. She'd somehow slipped in while the snow creature was off chasing after others. Maybe it was planned.

"Elsa! Open this door, or else!"

Elsa and Merida exchanged a look before Merida shrugged and strode towards the door. Elsa nearly stopped her, but Merida gave her that look, telling her not to be afraid.

"Elsa, I swear! I'm not leaving until you speak to me!" Anna continued to holler through the door.

Merida pulled the door open and Anna's face changed from determination to confusion.

"Merida? What are you doing here? You're mother has been so worried about you. She thought you'd been killed! Eaten by wolves! She'll be so happy to hear you are alive and well from the looks of it." Anna continued to ramble on before Merida stopped her.

"Ye wanted to speak to Elsa?"

"Oh! Yes, I do."

Merida made a sweeping motion with her arm for Anna to come in.

Anna paused just inside the door. "Elsa."

Elsa nodded slightly, her hands clasped in front of her nervously. "Anna."

"And I'm Merida. Now that that is out of the way, how about the two of ye get on with it."

Elsa rolled her eyes at Merida and Anna about choked in surprise at her sister's ease.

"Wow, Elsa. I barely recognize you."

"I've…I'm more myself up here. I'm free to be me."

"Yeah, well, we're all still a bit chilled down in Arendelle. Any chance you can turn this off yet?" Anna begged.

Merida stepped in then. "We've been working on that. Elsa has come a long way."

Anna looked at Merida, then back at her sister. "I believe it."

Elsa was surprised. Anna hadn't even seen what Elsa could do, or heard what they had learned. How could she believe Elsa was improving at all?

Anna huffed. "I'll tell the people to wait a bit longer. I know you'll do what's right and come back to us. I don't have any desire to be the queen, so you better get your butt back down off this mountain soon." Anna teased.

Elsa smiled at her sister. "I'll do my best." She promised.

Anna nodded seriously.

Merida stepped forward. "Would ye tell me mum that I'm alright? Tell her, I've found an adventure of me own and I'll be back as soon as I can."

Anna smiled. "Of course I will. She'll be glad to hear it I think."

Merida laughed. "No, she'll be raging that I come home. That it's none of me business, but I can no' leave." Merida peered over to Elsa. "I made a promise and I'm no oath breaker."

Anna nodded again. "I'll see you back at home soon, right?" She asked Elsa.

Elsa nodded. "As soon as I learn how to stop this winter. Merida has been a great help."

"I can tell." Anna said as she turned to leave.

Elsa and Merida were both surprised to see her leave so easily.

XXXXXXXXXX

Anna strode out of the ice palace and past the snow creature standing guard. "Hi, Marshmallow!" She called.

The snow creature stared after her, a confused expression on his snowy face. The creature scratched his head and shrugged, watching her leave.

"Did you talk to her?" Kristoff asked when she met up with him and Olaf, both gasping for breath.

"Yep!"

"And?!" He pressed.

"She's not coming." She said cheerily.

"And that's a good thing?!"

"She'll be down when she can. Thanks for distracting Marshmallow too."

Kristoff stared after her as she moved towards the sleigh and Sven.

"Yeah, no problem. Next time I get to talk to Elsa though and you get to distract the giant ice monster."

"Ok!" She called back, jumping in the sleigh. "Hi, Sven." She cooed, rubbing behind the reindeer's ear.

The happy reindeer's tongue lolled out of the side of his mouth as he enjoyed the scratches. He called out happily to her when she stopped.

"Well, let's go!" Anna called to Kristoff and Olaf.

"Ok!" Olaf replied with a chuckle, climbing in the back of the sleigh.

Kristoff threw his hands up in exasperation. "Fine, I'm coming."

Olaf chuckled again as they set off down the mountain.

When they reached the castle gates, Anna jumped from the sleigh, leaving Kristoff to deal with the task of putting Sven to bed. Anna strode through the castle doors, Olaf toddling behind her. The guards were still leery of the snowman that could walk and talk, but he'd been with Anna for more than two weeks now. They had come to know he wouldn't hurt anyone, but it was still unnerving for a snowman to be alive.

"I need to speak with Queen Elinor of Dunbroch. Bring her to the throne room at once!" Anna called in her best impersonation of her father, forgoing the manly voice./

"Right away, Princess!" The servant she'd addressed answered, scurrying off in the other direction.

Anna walked to the throne room, feeling very out of place still. It had been a week since she had discovered Prince Hans of the Southern Isles trying to convince her guards that she was in on some plan with Elsa to destroy the people of Arendelle. She'd promptly thrown him out of her castle and out of her country. Her people knew she was not capable of harming them in any way. It had been Kristoff that stayed with her through it all. He alone stood by her side as she took up Elsa's role. Of course Olaf was around, but he did little to calm the people. He did entertain the children well enough though.

People were calming down since Elsa's magical reveal. Anna had convinced most that Elsa was only scared and that she'd fled the castle out of fear for her own safety and the safety of her people. She had never meant them harm as was evidenced by her not hurting a soul her whole life. It had been easier to calm her people since throwing Hans out of the country. Along with Hans, Anna had removed the Duke of Weasletown, as she liked to call him. He had been more of a spy in her country than a trade partner. She supposed they would need to find a new partner to trade with for wool, coal and whiskey. A problem for another day.

Queen Elinor of Dunbroch had swept through the doors of the throne room quiet as a mouse and Anna jumped in surprise when she spoke./

"Ye wished to see me yer highness?" She spoke with less of an accent than Merida and Anna wondered if Elinor had come from a different land before marrying the King of Dunbroch.

"Yes, it's about Merida." Anna told her.

The queen stood taller, as if her posture wasn't already as perfect as Elsa's. Anna noted the shallower breathing. The queen was expecting bad news.

"She's alive and well. She sent me with a message for you."

The queen sighed in relief. "Ok, I'm listening."

"She said to tell you she was well and that she'd found an adventure of her own. She promised to return as soon as she could." Anna relayed Merida's message.

The queen huffed in frustration. "She's too much like her father. I suppose there isn't much use in trying to convince her to come back now?"

"You know her better than I do, but I wish you wouldn't try."

The queen was confused, tilting her head in question.

Anna smiled. "She's with Elsa and she appears to be getting through to her. Elsa seems happier with Merida around."

The queen nodded. "She did take a liking to her when they first met here."

Anna smiled wider. "I've never seen Elsa so relaxed and happy. If you can stand to wait a bit longer, I'm sure Merida is safe and she's doing wonders for my sister. They need to do this together."

The queen nodded again. "Since I know where my daughter is and that she is safe, how about we discuss some trade options? Elsa and I spoke briefly on the subject before."

"Where is your country located again? I don't recall without looking at a map." Anna admitted.

The queen smiled. "Few have. Do ye know of Weselton?"

Anna's smile dropped away as she recalled the weasel of a man they called Duke. "I do."

"We are just north of them."

Anna's smile returned slowly. "I think we can work something out."

XXXXXXXXXX

Merida continued to talk Elsa through her exercises. Elsa was more and more confident every day, but she still had not discovered how to reverse her magic. Merida knew it wouldn't be much longer before Elsa's people became frustrated more than afraid of her ice magic. Not to mention what other effects it might have. Lumber was one of Arendelle's most in-demand goods. In order to have good product though, they relied on the summer months, those few weeks of true warmth for the trees to grow. Elsa's magical snowstorm had already stolen precious weeks from the summer. Arendelle was a wealthy enough country, but this could turn the tides if Elsa didn't fix it soon.

"Relax, lass. Deep breaths." Merida coached.

Elsa drew a deep breath and held it a few seconds before releasing it. "I can't figure it out. How am I ever going to be able to go home?"

Merida moved forward and lightly kissed Elsa's cheek. "We'll do it together."

"How?" Elsa asked with such desperation that Merida's heart nearly broke.

Elsa wanted nothing more than to take back the incident at her coronation. She wished she'd never run off to the mountains and caused this storm. She'd rather live in fear and alone her whole life than cause her people and, more importantly, her sister this suffering.

XXXXXXXXXX

Merida knew this and still she was happy it was not that way. For Merida to know what she did now, she never would have allowed Elsa to live that way.

Merida looked into Elsa's eyes, making sure Elsa heard her next words. "I'm no' going to leave ye up here. I'm staying by yer side. I promise."

Elsa's eyes watered as she nodded in response. Merida kissed her gently, then pulled back to let Elsa try again.

"Ye can do this."

Elsa squared her shoulders and tried again. It was no use though. More ice was added to the practice wall. None was removed as of yet.

Merida sighed when Elsa's shoulders drooped in defeat. "Ye'll figure it out, lass. Yer people are counting on ye. I know ye care about them."

Elsa nodded. "I love my people. Without them, I have no meaning."

"That's no' true. Ye still have Anna." Merida pointed out. "And ye have me."

XXXXXXXXXX

Elsa's breath hitched as a sudden wave of emotion hit her. She wanted to reach out to Merida and pull her close. Kiss her until neither of them could think anymore. She wanted to forget the rest of the world for a while and just be them.

"Merida?"

"Yes?"

Elsa stared at Merida without saying a word. She wasn't sure what she'd wanted to say… Thank you? That didn't seem like enough. Besides, every time she'd said it before Merida would wave her hand and tell her she had no reason to thank anyone.

"I…" Elsa shook her head, not bothering to finish her thought. Instead, she pulled Merida to her and kissed her soundly.

Merida was surprised, but willing. She kissed her back in kind.

Elsa's emotions were always supposed to be controlled. Always in check, but Merida had been having her think so much about emotions that it was getting harder and harder to deny what she was feeling for the fiery Scottish princess. If she could discover how to reverse her magic and live among her people again, what did that mean for her and Merida? Dunbroch would probably want their crown princess back at some point and who was ever going to allow their relationship to continue?

Elsa loved Merida's bravado, but she couldn't seem to muster it for herself. Would she be happier if she just never found the answer? She could live on this mountain forever. The cold had never bothered her anyways. Merida seemed happy enough to spend her days locked in an ice palace with her. Even Angus had stopped snorting about the cold.

But Anna had stated in no uncertain terms that she did not wish to be queen. That was Elsa's title. And eventually the townspeople would tire of their eternal winter and either leave, or seek her demise.

No, Elsa couldn't live on this mountain forever, but she feared the answer to her magic would also spell the loss of her first love. There, she'd admitted it, if only to herself. She was falling in love with Merida, Princess of Dunbroch. Elsa was in serious trouble.

XXXXXXXXXX

Merida needed a moment to think through things. She and Elsa had to be missing something. Nothing so far had worked to help Elsa find the reverse switch on her powers. Merida jumped on Angus' back and pushed him to a trot, her bow in her left hand. She'd told Elsa she was going hunting and she intended to, but that wasn't the only reason she was riding off, up the mountain. Elsa got nervous the one time Merida had ridden a bit south, thinking the red-head was leaving her to her own downfall.

"I just don't know, Angus. What could she possibly not have tried? The woman has gained such control over the last week, it's hard to imagine she ever didn't have control. But she still can no' take the magic back. There has to be a reverse, doesn't there?"

Angus snorted his reply.

Merida nodded. "I'm sure we'll get it. I know she can do it. We just have to think harder."

Angus tossed his head and shook his body. Merida was so distracted, she nearly fell from his back.

"What was that for?!" She asked him.

Angus stopped walking and looked back at her as if to apologize.

Merida patted his neck. "Yeah, I know ye're sorry."

Angus nickered and nipped at Merida's booted foot.

Merida chuckled, shoving gently at his nose with her boot. "No nibbling me toes. I love ye too."

Merida paused. "Love… That's what she has no' tried yet. She has to try love. Angus, back to the ice palace. We may need to be getting Anna up here again."

XXXXXXXXXX

Elsa was confused and scared. Very, very scared. What could Merida mean? Why was she talking about going back down to Arendelle? She'd promised she wouldn't leave her and they'd yet to find the way to reverse her magical effects on the country. Had Merida grown tired of their little adventure? Was this the end she'd feared so much?

"Merida, slow down! What are you talking about?"

Merida sighed heavily. "We need to get Anna back up here. I'll just ride down with Angus and grab her. We'll be back before nightfall."

Elsa was already shaking her head. "You promised you wouldn't leave me."

"I'm no' leaving ye for long, lass. It's no longer than if I went hunting all day."

Elsa was hurting and she didn't like hurting. She was reminded of her parents' deaths and how she'd been left all alone to deal with the world and the secret they'd demanded she guard so zealously. Then Elsa was angry. How dare Merida make her think she could rely on her just to run away from her in the end?

Elsa squared her shoulders and looked Merida in the eye. "If you are done playing friend to the Ice Queen, you are free to leave, but don't pretend that you care about me. I'll be just fine up here on my own. I was never bothered by the cold and I've been alone much longer than you've been with me."

XXXXXXXXXX

Merida stared at Elsa in shock. What could she say to that? Elsa was not listening to her at all. Instead, the stubborn queen believed she had only been playing at caring for her. Why would she waste her energy on such a pointless pursuit?

"Elsa, I'm no' pretending. I do care about ye."

"Please, just stop. Tell Anna I'm sorry. Tell her I'll leave Arendelle and the people will be free of me and my magic."

Merida groaned in frustration. "I'm no' leaving ye! I'm just going to get Anna so we can fix this mess. I'll be right back!"

Elsa nodded, though Merida could tell she didn't believe her.

"Ok, if ye won't believe me, at least don't go anywhere until tomorrow. I'll bring Anna back up here and ye can see I'm telling ye the truth. Ok, lass?"

Elsa hesitated and Merida jumped to add something else before she could argue.

"It's one day. If ye don't think I'm coming back, what's one day? If I'm no' here by sundown tonight, ye can go wherever ye want." Merida mentally added that if for some reason she were to be delayed, she'd just track Elsa to the next place she tried to make herself at home.

Elsa nodded then and Merida was confident enough to believe Elsa would stay here tonight. If she truly didn't think Merida was coming back and she cared for her the way Merida thought she did, the way Merida herself cared for Elsa, she'd be too caught up in her own emotions to try leaving tonight.

Merida swung herself up on Angus' back. "I'll see ye tonight, lass. I promise."

Merida would have tried leaving with a gesture for Elsa, a kiss or a smile, but Elsa was having none of it. _I don't want her to hurt. I'm coming right back._

It wasn't long before Merida and Angus were passing Oaken's trading post and breaking out of the tree line onto the still frozen solid fjord. Merida urged Angus faster as the sun neared the middle of the sky. The castle was close now and Merida pulled Angus up when they were nearing the guards at the entrance.

"Halt, who goes there?" One of the guards called.

"Princess Merida of Dunbroch. I've come to speak with Princess Anna. It's about the queen."

The guards shared a look before they nodded and moved aside, allowing Merida to ride Angus inside the gates.

Merida ran Angus all the way up the stairs to the double doors of the castle before dismounting. "Wait here, boy."

Angus grumbled softly in reply.

Merida threw the doors open carelessly, running down the hall to the throne room, or at least where she thought she remembered seeing it. The paintings on the walls seemed familiar enough as she sprinted down the long corridor. Servants stopped and stared as she blew past them, not even giving them a smug smile as she went.

Merida threw open the doors and called out loudly. "I need to speak with Princess Anna!"

Anna walked in behind her. "What is it, Merida?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Anna had seen a streak of green and red running through the castle and hurried to find out what the rush was about. Turned out Merida had been looking for her. After a few moments of trying to understand the rapidly spoken words with a heavy Scottish accent, Anna had gathered that she was needed to assist Elsa. If Elsa was in trouble, of course Anna would go to her.

"I leave Kristoff in charge!" She called to the guards at the front doors when she raced after Merida, back to Angus.

Kristoff was just walking in the gates when he heard his name. Anna knew he wouldn't like it much, but she could trust that he wouldn't try to sabotage the kingdom or it's royal family.

"Ok, tell me again why Elsa needs me?" Anna requested as Merida shoved her onto Angus' back.

Merida was huffing as she leapt to his back as well. "She needs someone she loves to help her get through this."

Anna nearly asked why Merida couldn't just help Elsa, but something told her to keep her mouth shut this time. They should figure it out on their own. Anna gave a mental shrug and wrapped her arms around Merida's middle as Angus jumped to a full gallop in just seven strides.

_Impressive! _Anna thought, watching and feeling the strength of the horse beneath her.

XXXXXXXXXX

Merida pushed Angus to his very limits. The sun was sinking too fast and Merida feared Elsa may not be there when she got back. Anna was clinging tightly to her back, her breathing forced to a shallow inhale and slow exhale. She'd tried getting the frightened, yet excited princess to release a bit, but Anna seemed not to notice. Never mind it though. Elsa needed her.

"Come on, Angus! Almost there!" Merida urged, snapping the reins.

A howl was heard a little ways ahead and Anna's grip tightened again. As if Merida wasn't already constricted enough. Angus suddenly skidded to a stop, throwing Anna off balance and with her tight grip, Merida. They landed in the snow, a few wolves coming onto the trail to greet them.

Merida drew her sword, preparing to fight. Anna scrambled to get behind her.

"What do we do?!" Anna cried.

"Stay behind me!" Merida growled between her teeth, facing the hungry wolves. "The cold must have driven their usual food sources away or into early hibernation. They're desperate, which is no' good for us."

XXXXXXXXXX

Anna shivered with fear. She tried to hold onto Merida's arms, but the red-head shook free so as to be able to move unrestricted.

"Can ye get to Angus?" Merida called over her shoulder.

Anna peeked back. "Uh, no. He left."

"Bloody hell." Merida muttered. "Get ready. When I clear the path, run as fast as ye can up the trail to the ice palace."

"What about you?!" Anna asked.

"Don't worry about me, just keep running. I'll be right behind ye."

Anna nodded, believing Merida's words. Merida herself had only planned to make sure Anna was safe. Whether she followed or not would depend on if she could keep the wolves at bey.

XXXXXXXXXX

Elsa was moping in her ice palace. How could she allow herself to care for someone, knowing people feared her? Hated her for her powers? She wasn't going to stay here another second! She was going to start again in a new country, on another mountain away from people. She didn't need anyone. She would be perfectly happy to spend the rest of her life free…and alone.

Elsa had just about marched herself on out of the ice palace when she noticed Merida had left her bow behind. No doubt Merida wouldn't leave it for long. She probably was in such a rush to get away, she'd forgotten it. She'd be back to claim the bow and leave again, Elsa was sure of it. She couldn't help herself though. Elsa grabbed the bow and ran her fingers across the string, remembering the first kiss she and Merida had shared, learning to shoot this bow.

Tears slipped down Elsa's face as she let herself feel this one last time. She was just about to fall to her knees when she heard a strange sound at the door. Forgetting her tears for the moment, she strode to the doors and pulled them open. There stood Angus, bridle still on, but no rider. Where was Merida?

"Angus?! What happened? Where's Merida?"

Angus stomped his feet and snorted, then shoved at Elsa.

"Hey!" She exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

Angus shoved her again, then turned back down the stairs. Elsa knew something had to be very wrong for Angus to be here without Merida. She ran to his side, grasping his mane.

"Take me to her." She commanded.

Elsa made a stool of ice beneath her feet to help her onto Angus' back, then away they went. Angus ran through the snow and ice with no grace at all. He stumbled now and again, but it was hard to blame him. Elsa's fear was at such a point that she was causing all sorts of issues for the large horse already quite unaccustomed to the snow. And she was on his back where he couldn't escape.

Angus stopped short as Elsa could just hear the sounds of growling and metal clanking. Elsa tried to calm herself enough to at least stop making the situation worse, but she could hear Anna's frightened squeals now and Merida's determined grunts, followed by the sound of a sword swinging through the air. Now and again the sound of the sword was followed by a whine or yelp.

Elsa could see the fighting now. Anna was cowering behind Merida as she valiantly fought to protect them both from the snarling, savage wolves.

XXXXXXXXXX

"If this is how I die, tell Kristoff I love him!" Anna cried out as another wolf jumped to meet Merida's blade.

Merida's swings were getting just the tiniest bit slower, her arm getting tired of hefting the heavy sword.

"Ugh! Ye can tell him yerself when we get out of this." Merida told her.

A blast of ice hit the next wolf that attacked, knocking it sideways.

"Elsa!" Anna cried to her sister, looking fierce as Merida had ever seen, fighting the wolves.

"Anna! Are you ok?" Elsa called back.

"Yes, thanks to Merida!"

Elsa gave Merida a look that Merida could easily read as "thank you". Merida nodded her head in acknowledgement. "No thanks needed" it said. Distracted as she was by the impressive display of magic, Merida failed to see the wolf running at her from the side. At the last second, she raised her sword to defend, but a blast of ice magic hit the wolf as it fell on her, striking her and the wolf dead center.

Merida fell over, wolf on top, like a sack of bricks. The wolf was dead, skewered by her sword. She lay gasping as the ice magic worked it's way deeper and deeper inside her.

"Merida!" Anna and Elsa screamed together.

Anna was there first, having been beside Merida when she fell. She was able to remove the wolf, shoving it to the side. Then Elsa was there, dropping to her knees so fast, white flurries were thrown into the air.

"Merida! I'm so sorry. What can I do?!" Elsa cried.

Merida grasped her chest. It was getting harder and harder to breathe. She reached for Elsa's hand.

"Take care of Angus. Get him back to me mum. Mum… Tell her I'm sorry. Tell her I went down fighting, just like da taught me. Tell her I took the bloody dog with me to the grave."

Merida's voice was quiet, breath barely passing through her steadily freezing lips. She was already turning blue in some spots.

"Merida! No!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Elsa threw herself on top of Merida, tears easily flowing down her face and spilling onto the ground. Ice spread from beneath Elsa's body, her sorrow leaking out in a way that had Anna back pedaling.

"You can't leave me. You promised." Elsa cried. "I love you…"

Anna gasped as she heard the almost inaudible confession leave her sister's mouth. She had known it to be true, but to hear it now in all this drama, it was like one of the million romance novels she'd read growing up so alone. If this were a fairytale, true love's kiss would break the spell. The kingdom would be thawed, Elsa would be happy and Merida would magically be brought back to life.

Anna knew this was no fairytale though when Elsa cried harder, no longer seeing the mist that had indicated Merida was still breathing. She couldn't give her sister false hope, telling her to kiss her to break the spell.

Elsa's whispered confession had done more than either Arendelle royal had noticed though. The snow had settled and the sun had come out, shining on the group in the glistening snow. Angus nuzzled his master, trying to rouse her lifeless form. Elsa reached out to touch him in a comforting manner.

"I'm so sorry." She told him. "I'll make sure you're taken care of." She promised.

Anna hung her head in sorrow as she listened to her sister's sobs of despair. It wasn't until she'd heard the crunching of snow that she looked up again, thinking Elsa had risen from her place by Merida. Instead, Anna noticed the thinnest wisp of breath coming from Merida's lips.

"Elsa! Look!" She cried.

Elsa lifted her head and gasped. "Merida? Merida! Can you hear me? I love you. I don't know why I couldn't say it before. Please don't leave me."

Anna began crying again as she heard the faintest reply. "I love ye too, lass."

Elsa leaned in and kissed the breath from Merida's lips again.

"Easy, lass. I still need me oxygen to live."

Elsa laughed as she kissed Merida again. Merida didn't seem to mind though. She was happily kissing the Queen of Arendelle back.

"I guess we know what emotion is the opposite of fear now." Elsa laughed with tears in her eyes. "It's love."

Merida nodded. "I'd figured it out for meself this morning. I figured ye'd need Anna to convince ye of it though. Who knew ye'd do it for me?"

Elsa laughed again. Anna suddenly was on top of them both, hugging them with all the strength she could muster.

"I knew you too loved each other! I could see it when I saw you last." She told them.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Elsa was confused though. "You knew? How?!"

Anna waved her hand, blowing air dismissively. "It was obvious! I don't know how you couldn't see it yourself."

Elsa looked at Merida, who only shrugged. "I knew ye liked me and I ye, but no' sure it was love just yet."

Anna rolled her eyes playfully. "I saw it plan as day. Speaking of, can we finish what you started here and make it summer again? I miss the sun."

Elsa giggled at her little sister. She reached out for Merida's hand and brought the both of them to their feet. With the love she could still feel above all else, Elsa reversed the magic she had thrown upon Arendelle. The snow melted, the ice cracked, the fjord was water once more. A distant splash told them someone had been making the most of ice fishing in the off season…

"Much better!" Anna called. "Let's go home, shall we? Our people are ready to welcome their queen."

Elsa nodded, reaching for Merida's hand once again. Merida grabbed Angus' reins. If it had only been the two of them, Merida would have placed Elsa on his back and jumped up to run back down the mountain together, but Anna was there too and Angus couldn't carry all three of them. At least, not without making Merida feel very guilty.

"Come on, boy. Let's go see Mum."

Elsa smiled, half sad, half relieved. On the one hand, she'd finally told Merida how she felt. On the other, she might just be losing Merida when they got back down the mountain. Merida had her own kingdom to run someday.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Merida!" Queen Elinor nearly sprinted to her daughter when she seen her walking into the throne room.

Elinor had been summoned once again to that room, but this time Kristoff was the one standing there. He hadn't known what was going on either when she asked. A guard had been sent ahead on horseback.

"Mum!" Merida cried, actually sprinting into her mother's arms.

"Are ye alright? Let me look at ye." Elinor said, holding her daughter at arm's length.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I'm fine, mum. Just a bit chilled." Merida smiled over her mother's shoulder at Elsa, now standing beside Kristoff and Anna.

A strange chuckle was heard coming through the doors now and Merida turned to see who it was. To her surprise, a snowman was walking towards them.

"Ye must be Olaf." Merida stated.

"And you are…?" Olaf asked.

"I'm Merida. Nice to meet ye."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too." He stated.

Olaf toddled past them and stood next to Elsa.

"Ye know that creature?" Elinor asked her daughter.

"No' exactly. This is the first time I've seen him, but I knew about him. Elsa made him with her magic."

Elinor glanced at Elsa warily. "Has she made any other living snow creatures?"

"Just…what did ye call him, Anna?...Marshmallow?"

"Who's Marshmallow?"

"He's Elsa's snow monster up on the mountain. He only protected Elsa. He won't cause trouble down here." Merida assured her mother.

Elinor nodded slowly, trying to understand everything.

"Don't worry, mum. Elsa wouldn't let him harm anyone."

"And does the Queen of Arendelle have control over this creature?"

Elsa stepped forward, cutting into the conversation then. "With the help of your daughter, Queen Elinor, I was able to gain control of my magic and discovered how to reverse it. You need only to look outside to see that everything has been restored to it's natural state."

Elinor glanced at the window over her shoulder. Slowly, she moved to peek around the curtains. She was shocked to see the sun shining and no snow on the ground. She was ready to go home to the warm mist of her kingdom.

"I suppose we can set sail for Dunbroch soon then. Princess Anna and I have talked about a trade system with yer country. I hope it is to yer agreement. I wish to establish a working relationship with yer country, but I am also eager to sail back to me husband and young sons."

Elsa breathed deeply. This was what she had worried about with her magic being under control.

"Of course, Queen Elinor. I'll have the dock workers prepare your voyage at once. You should be ready to sail in the morning."

"Thank ye."

XXXXXXXXXX

Merida could feel the tension in the room as Elsa spoke. Neither woman wanted to be apart. In this moment, it was do or die. Merida had never been one to back down, so she said the first thing that came to her mind.

"I'm staying here."

"What?!" Queen Elinor and Elsa said together.

"Ye heard me! I'm staying here. Da is still King of Dunbroch and there is no more for me to learn from him. I'll stay here and learn from Queen Elsa."

Elsa stared at Merida as Merida watched her mother's reaction.

"Merida…" Elinor trailed off, trying to find the words. "Have you spoken to Queen Elsa about this?"

Elsa snapped herself out of her stupor then and responded before Merida could.

"Queen Elinor, I hope I have not offended you by not asking your opinion first, but Merida has an open invitation in my kingdom. If she wishes to stay, she is welcome to."

Elinor stared between Elsa and Merida. "I am no' offended. I always hoped Merida would learn the proper ways of a princess. I had given up in the last two years though. She is her father's daughter."

"In more ways than you realize." Merida mumbled, but her mother and Elsa still heard her.

Queen Elinor smiled after a moment. "A foreign beauty has caught yer eye too."

Merida smirked back at her mother.

Elinor huffed. "I s'pose I can no' argue with that. It may do Merida some good to stay in Arendelle. Yer da will no' be happy though."

Merida smiled broadly. "I'll send a raven explaining everything. He's going to love hearing about me big adventure. Especially the fight with the man-eating wolves."

"Wolves?!" Elinor cried.

Merida cringed. "I mean, friendly pups. Don't worry, Mum. I'll be alright."

Elinor sighed. "Ye're yer own woman now. I can no' stop ye from staying."

The Queen of Dunbroch smiled sadly though.

"I will miss ye."

"I'll miss ye too, Mum. Tell Da and the wee devils I'll see them soon."

Elinor hugged her daughter and kissed the top of her head. "Let us no' talk of such things tonight. There will be time for good-byes in the morning. Tonight, we celebrate! The queen has returned and me daughter has found happiness!"

Merida laughed. Elsa moved to Merida's side with a smile. Anna squealed in excitement, which made Kristoff cringe and Olaf chuckle.

"Have the staff prepare a meal!" Elsa called to a nearby servant. "The Queen and Princess of Dunbroch shall be joining us for dinner. And sent a message to the harbor master to prepare Queen Elinor's ship for her return to Dunbroch in the morn."

"Yes, your majesty. At once!"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsa and Merida seen Queen Elinor off in the morning. There were tears shed by both mother and daughter as they said their farewells. They both knew it was only temporary, but since Merida's birth, they had spent no more than a day apart. Elinor had kissed Merida on top of the head, then did the same to Elsa, much to the young queen's surprise.

"I expect a raven every week." Elinor had stated.

Merida laughed. "I'll do me best, Mum."

"I'll make sure she sends it, Queen Elinor."

Elinor smiled kindly. "Please, Elinor is fine. I hope to see ye again soon, Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

"Elsa. Perhaps I will visit Dunbroch next. Merida has told me stories and I simple am much too curious to stay away."

Elinor smiled. "I look forward to having ye.

XXXXXXXXXX

After watching Elinor's ship disappear form view, Elsa and Merida had gone back into the castle and strolled slowly down the halls as they exchanged glances. Elsa hoped Merida did not regret staying behind in Arendelle.

Merida caught the worried look in Elsa's eyes and assured her she was happy with her choice.

"I want to stay in Arendelle with ye. I'll see me mum again soon enough. I'm a grown woman now! It's time for me to be on me own."

Elsa kissed Merida chastely. "Never on your own. Not so long as I'm here."

Merida smiled broadly. "So, yer majesty, what is the next step in our adventures together?"

Elsa smiled. "Starting a revolution."

Merida looked puzzled. "A revolution?"

Elsa nodded, smiling wider. "Arendelle must be brought into a new age to accept the changes we're about to make."

Merida smiled back and kissed Elsa again, lingering a moment longer than before.

"They will love ye just as I do."

"No, they will love us. Just as I love you."


End file.
